fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Physical
Physical Physical is an unfinished element from BabyDeadPikachu09, and now I can now behold this as one of my elements, since it basically has nothing in it. Physical requires 500 diamonds to be bought. Physical is all based on fist fights, kicks, and other physical pain. Punch does 100 damage when you equip one spell from this element. Statistics Damage : High Defense : Medium Speed : Fast Spells Falcon Punch Punches in the direction they are facing, releasing a large fist that punches through several opponents and deliver high damage. --> Spins right arm clockwise 4 times, then releases energy that shoots out a large first, punching through opponents, dealing 175 ~ 325 damage to opponents on the way. This also creates a short front dash for the user after releasing the blast. This projectile spell has a 5 second cooldown. *Consumes 250 mana * Note : '''The fist can pass through solid objects and travels at 20 studs per second. '''Front Jump Kick Kicks hardly on opponents, then jumps forward while performing a high altitude kick that deals medium damage. --> The user performs a front spin kick that does 45 ~ 90 starter damage to opponents. This knocks off opponents slightly and paralyzes them for 1.5 seconds. After a second, the user performs a high kick forward while suspended in mid-air, dealing 100 ~ 225 damage that also knocks slightly farther. This multi projectile spell has a 3 second cooldown. *Consumes 200 mana and costs 450 shards * Note : '''This attack is just centered towards the direction of the cursor and the opponent, so aim wisely. * '''Note 2 : '''You gain immunity during kicking. * '''Note 3 : '''You should be near your opponent to perform your attack. Otherwise, you'd simply travel. '''Super Head Butt Kneels down then head butts opponents that forces them towards the location of the user. --> Kneels on the solid ground (can not be casted on mid-air) then charges in the direction they are facing. To adjust directions, simply press W,A,S and D keys. Charge has the speed of Fuming Whack's dash, or 8 studs per 0.5 seconds and can reach 24 studs. Opponents hindrancing the user are forced towards the direction they are facing, dealing 15 ~ 30 damage per 0.3 seconds while travelling then does 150 ~ 275 initial damage at the end of the spell. This travelling spell has a 6 second cooldown. *Consumes 300 mana and costs 575 shards * Note : '''Once you come in contact with someone with Rock Armor while head butting, you absorb 25% of the damage plus fixed 50 damage due to head ache caused by coming across a rocky user. This also occurs when bumping to solid objects. '''Double Kick Sweep Spins down the ground then performs a swift kick attack that brings down enemies and do some damage. --> Sweeps left foot while you're down on the ground around you, bringing down opponents and paralyzing them for a second, also deals 80 ~ 160 damage. Kicks again in whichever direction the cursor is located, dealing extra 75 ~ 150 damage to opponents they are facing at then puts them down while stunned for 2 seconds. This close range spell has a 7 second cooldown. *Consumes 350 mana and costs 700 shards * Note : '''You can move while spinning to adjust your small range. * '''Note 2 : '''You block 60% damage while spinning. '''Critical Strike Dashes towards the location of the cursor, catching the nearest opponent then does different types of physical damage to them. '' --> Creates a 30 stud quick dash that is just twice as fast as Fuming Whack while your fist is reaching out for opponents. Once you catch an opponent, these things will be done: # '''Super Punch -> '''83 ~ 128 damage + slight knockback # '''Leap Up Forward then Smash -> '''fixed 85 ~ 110 damage + 2 second blind # '''Strangle then Throw -> '''10 damage per 0.5 seconds for 3 seconds (strangle) + 30 ~ 60 damage upon crashing on solid ground/extra fixed 25 damage when crash happens close to a wall # '''Charge then Head Butt -> '''25 ~ 50 damage upon hit + 500 stolen stamina # '''Jump Kick -> '''Jumps then kicks, dealing 60 ~ 120 damage + knockback + 1.5 second blind # '''One Last Punch -> '''Jumps high from the ground, then comes down crashing to the opponent with a final fist blow, dealing 100 ~ 175 damage All of these physical offenses did to the opponent will deal a total of 330 ~ 673 damage. This ultimate has a 1 minute and 15 second cooldown. ''*Consumes 1000 mana and costs 850 shards * '''Note : '''Of all ultimates, this is the easiest to dodge.